For the realization of ubiquitous computing, development of semiconductor devices which perform wireless communication via an antenna (also called RFID tags, wireless tags, IC chips, wireless chips, noncontact signal processing equipment, or semiconductor integrated circuit chips) has been advanced (for example, Patent Document 1).
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-5778